Jump for Joy
Jump for Joy is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 26th episode overall. In order to help Joy get out of jail, Earl asks Richard Chubby, owner of Club Chubby, for some money. He agrees to loan Earl the money, if Earl can convince his most popular dancer to come back and work for him: Catalina. Episode guide Joy was facing a tough sentence for stealing the Bargain Bag delivery truck. It turns out that this was her third strike with the law, so her bail was set at one million dollars. Earl felt helpless because he didn't have that kind of cash. But, he thought of the richest man in Camden County, Richard Chubby. Earl and Randy approached Chubby wanting money for Joy's bail. He said he would loan them the money under one condition: they help get the best dancer at his strip club back on the job. That dancer was Catalina. Randy and Earl tried to come up with a way to get Catalina to return to dancing. Catalina had left her dancing career behind because an old man died of a heart attack while watching her perform. All she wanted was closure and to pay the man's son a visit at the small business he owned. Turns out the people who worked for the old man, Mr. Tucker, called him El Diablo. They all thought Catalina was a saint for killing him. Randy helped get Catalina ready for her big comeback at Chubby's strip club by stretching her legs and making sure she was flexible. Meanwhile, Earl confirmed that Chubby wouldn't tell Catalina she was stripping to bail Joy out of jail. It was too late, though, because Catalina found out through Darnell that she was inadvertently helping to get Joy out of jail. Earl tried to persuade Joy to be kind to Catalina in order to get her to dance again. The two began the conversation in prison on friendly terms, but it quickly turned ugly. After a few choice insults, Catalina stormed out of the jail. Joy decided she could strip for her own bail money. Chubby agreed to let Joy dance for him, thinking she would bring money into the club. The only problem was that Joy drank too much tequila beforehand and threw up on the front row of the audience. Chubby fired her on the spot. Earl passed out at the bar and when he awoke, Catalina was being cheered on stage for her dancing. He later asked Catalina why she decided to dance for Joy. Catalina tells Earl that she will not 'jump for Joy' but she will jump for him, because he cared so much about helping a friend and that made her want to help, as well. Joy made bail and Earl realized what a good friend Catalina was to him. Notes * The list of rich people Randy writes: ** The Beverly Hillbillies ** Richie Rich ** Donald Trump ** Brandon and Brenda ** Cruella Deville ** The Jetsons ** The Jeffersons ** The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air ** Silver Spoons * It is revealed in this episode that Joy has a scar on her stomach from when her prom date stabbed her. Flashbacks * Catalina jumping at Club Chubby and gives an old guy a heart attack. List * This is the first episode in which Earl does not try to cross anyone off his List. Featured music * "Jump Around" by House of Pain * "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC * "Don't Bring Me Down" by Electric Light Orchestra * "Centerfold" by J. Geils Band Memorable quotes * Earl Hickey: Look, Joy, people don't wanna help you when you insult them. That's why that troop of "flat chested pygmy sluts" won't deliver girl scout cookies to you anymore! * Earl Hickey: If he was poor, we'd call him crazy. But since he was rich, we just called him sir. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James Guest starring * Burt Reynolds as Richard Chubby * Brad Grunberg as DJ * Carla Jimenez as Penelope * Don Perry as Judge * Herschel Sparber * Dominic Flores as Hector * Lisa K. Wyatt as Doris * Jack N. Harding as Police Officer Category:Episodes 202